


Flying at the Speed of Sound

by skylociraptor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb should have seen it coming, he played recklessly. He always joked frisbee would be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying at the Speed of Sound

Caleb had finally dragged the Achievement Hunter boys out to a park to play Ultimate with him and Lindsay had come with to film. Things were shaping up to be a great RT life or a Let’s Play, even if jokingly meant. Gavin threw the frisbee to Caleb, tripping as he did so and sending it flying to Caleb’s left. Caleb, focused on the disc and nothing else, ran and jumped for it. He completely failed to notice that he was in the street, until the car slammed into him at full speed. He went limp, the disc flying from his fingers as he ragdoll’d through the air. There was no pain and for a moment he felt like he was flying then he slammed into the ground. He screamed as broken bones collided with the unforgiving asphalt. Everyone froze for a moment as Caleb soared but the moment he started screaming, reality sunk in. Everyone ran to Caleb, Lindsay dropping the camera. The driver had slammed on the brakes and stopped before running Caleb over again. The guy had been saved from slamming his head into the steering wheel by his seatbelt and he struggled to remove it to get out.

Geoff was the first to Caleb and he turned white at the sight. Caleb’s legs were both bent at impossible angles and Geoff could see a hint of bone sticking out of one. His hips and lower rib cage had taken the full force of the blow and had shattered. Caleb continued screaming, a terrible noise that would haunt everyone there for years. “Gavin,” Geoff barked “Help him out of the car.” Gavin hurried to help the man out of his seat belt. Just the smell of all the blood was making him sick. Jack was on the phone with 911, trying to explain the situation. His voice cracked as he tried not to cry. Ryan had his arm on Jack’s shoulder and his ear up to the phone too. When Jack tried to describe Caleb’s injuries to the woman on the phone, his voice gave out and he couldn’t speak. Ryan took a deep breath and took over from there, continuing to hold Jack up as he did. Lindsay was sobbing into Michael’s shoulder. He held her and stared at Caleb. Tears silently ran down his face and he still hadn’t quite processed what happened. Ray and Geoff knelt next to Caleb, holding his hands. Ray wasn’t sure that Caleb could feel them holding his hands. He just wished the screaming would stop.

After a few terrible, long minutes, Caleb’s screams turned to gargling. He was choking on the blood in his lungs. Gavin had thrown up till his stomach was empty. He wasn’t the only one to do so either. The Rooster Teeth employees had gathered in a circle around Caleb when they finally heard the ambulance. They took turns begging Caleb to stay alive, to stay with them. A few wondered if death would actually be better for him, to be free of the agony but no one brought it up for fear of jinxing him. The paramedics jumped out as the ambulance came to a screeching halt. A couple of cop cars were close behind. The cops gently lead the Rooster Teeth employees back to sit on the curb so the EMTs could work on Caleb. In broken sentences, punctuated in sobs, they explained what happened. The driver of the car was led over and he explained that Caleb had come out of nowhere.

Everyone snapped to attention when one EMT yelled “Bring the AED, we’re losing him!” The AED was hustled over. Three times they tried to revive Caleb but he stayed dead. When the lead paramedic stood up and said “We lost him. Time of death: 3:57pm.” It hit them. Caleb was gone. He was really really gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Caleb said he wanted to die in every fic. His wish is my command. This one’s for you Caleb! Also I just picked the title cause the song was stuck in my head.


End file.
